Burning Ashes
by bellane
Summary: An off story of Lok, it picks up years after avatar Korra's death. I'd thought I'd make a story since there's only three episodes left before it ends and give you all something to read about.Everything is credited to the creators except the story line and characters I developed.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"Hey Kim!" Dren shouted sending his S-Ball hurling through the air. Kim quickly ducked out of the way and grabbed it as the ball recoiled from the ground. "Aww darn it! I missed!"

Kim smirked and threw the projectile back twice as hard. It connected with his head with a satisfying 'smack'. "Ow! What's wrong with you? You could've given me brain damage." He pouted rubbing his sore forehead.

"It's not like you don't already have it." She remarked. "Besides, you shouldn't have thrown it at me in the first place."

"I was trying to have some fun with you and as usual you're nothing but a snail in the mud." She shuddered. "What?"

"Nothing. That expression. Its gross."

"Snail in the mud?"

"Yes."

"Whats wrong with it?"

"Snails. I hate them. They're so slimy and gross I just can't stand them, and I much rather be compared to something else."

Dren rolled his eyes and tossed his S-Ball up and down.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, you girls are just always so prissy."

"Excuse me? I may be a girl but that doesn't mean I can't knock your chubby butt flat onto the ground." She growled taking a threatening step forward. Dren threw his hands up in mock surrender and laughed.

"Oh but you wouldn't hurt your best friend would you Kim?" He pleaded. "Especially a chubby one at that?"

She tried to keep a straight face only to burst out laughing as he dramatically fell aside. Kim bent down and helped him up, punching him gently in the arm as he danced around her.

"Are you going to be at the market later?" She asked.

"Nah, my parents said we have better things to do. Besides, you know they don't like us hanging out."

"I know. I just… I feel so out of place there."

"There's nothing wrong with being a non-bender Kim. People are just mean. Besides, how would I play S-Ball if Miss Sato was never born. She was one of the greatest non-benders. Not only did she design Republic City's infrastructure but she also furthered a lot of the modern technology we have today."

Kim sighed. She loved Miss Sato and she looked up to her, but that would never relieve all of the nasty stares and whispers she received at the market or anywhere else in general. They were growing up in a time of separation. Many groups in the earth kingdom divided among themselves. After Kuvira's fall from power many cities were left in disarray, (not that they already weren't). Plus, the fact that her mother was a firebender and her father an earth made things equally more difficult. Why hadn't she gotten bending? Why was her father married to a no good firebender? Why was she such a misfit? Being married to a firebender, or any other kind of bender was like a sin to the earth dwellers. Why? Well, there was none. After all that had happened they had just learned to distrust people and because of Kuvira's 're-education camps' which imprisoned all non-earth origin people, everyone just didn't trust one another period.

"It'll be fine Kim. Just keep your head up okay?" Dren smiled.

Kim nodded and watched him stroll away towards South Avenue. "I'll catch you later!" He laughed and turned to race towards his house.

Kim kicked a rock and fell back against the cement ground. She didn't want to go home yet, and she certainly did not want to go to that awful market. So she stayed there a few hours. It was quiet and peaceful. The park always was. She glanced up at the statue of Korra. It was still tall and she swore there was a blue hue to it.

"Oh Korra." She shook her head. "What would you do?"

The statute continued to stand there, staring ahead with its stone cold eyes. What did she expect? It's not like it was going to come alive and give her all the answers to her questions. Irritation welled up inside her at the unfairness of the world. Avatar Korra had passed away ten years ago, right before she was born. Kim had desperately wished she could have gotten to meet her. Avatar Korra had been one of the most famous Avatars of the world. She defeated the equalist Amon and had brought equality to benders and non-benders. She brought spirits to the world to live in peace with people. She stopped Zaheer from destroying order. Kuvira even fell to Korra, ending her tirade throughout the earth kingdom.

Something always tugged at her though. It was like a flea, annoying and small, that sucked at her thoughts and made them waver. Even though Korra had done all these things, it all just fell back into ruin once she was gone. Like even though she had spent so much time trying to do right and correct the wrong, it just didn't matter anyway. The thought terrified her. Could you really try so hard to do something for the world, even put your life at risk in the process, for nothing?

"What do you think you're doing on our turf?"

Kim looked up and saw Riley towering over her, face twisted into a scowl of hatred. Her usual lackeys were lingering behind her with smug faces.

"You don't own the park Riley. It belongs to everyone, not just you." She stood up, facing the scrawny girl.

"Oh I don't do I? I think I do. My father took over the city's design after that stupid non-bender left. I can't say anyone was surprised, Korra's death probably crippled whatever creativity she had left in that pea-sized brain of hers." Kim clenched her fist in anger. Sometimes Riley was such a jerk.

"How dare you talk about the worlds most gifted minds like that! They have a bigger brain and heart then you'll ever have you Grinch!" She snapped.

Riley looked momentarily shocked but quickly recovered, she was just getting started.

"Look at little Orphan Annie defending her idols. Is that anyway to talk to the city's most valued child?" her voice dropped lower, "Even without parents I thought you would've learned your manners from those slob guardians of yours." She snickered.

Kim flinched and took a step back.

"Aww, did I hit a nerve? Too bad. Now get out of here before I burn your face off."

She sniffed and turned, walking away from the group. Riley was laughing and nudging her friends for encouragement. Kim could hardly believe she was walking away from this. She should have stayed. She should have fought. Though deep down, in her deepest crevices of thought, she could still feel that same flea. It was sucking her will away. The more she thought to turn and fight, the more she felt like running home like a scared dog with her tail between her legs.


	2. Chapter 1

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Alright you hooligans. Everyone line up and get ready to brawl. Your final semester grade will depend on this, along with your future study, so I suggest you don't horse around."

Kim breathed in, taking her air in long and steadily. She had prepared for this. Today was her day.

"You will be paired up with another person from your group. The winner will then work his or her way up until they lose. Your rank will be determined by how far you go into the battles. The overall winner will move on to face the Central school's winner."

Her coach was one of those it's now or never so take the chance kind of guy. He pushed everyone to the limit, only accepting the absolute best from them. If you failed to meet expectations, you were dropped.

"The rules are simple. There are no weapons other than your fists or element allowed in the ring. You cannot continue fighting an opponent who is no longer able to. And lastly, no 'going easy' on your opponent. If your gonna fight, its gonna be to the best of your ability. If you fail to comply with these rules, you will be disqualified. Understood?"

"Yes Coach."

"Good. Now get in your sections."

Kim lined up with her group. Three other non-benders, probably the only ones in her state. She tightened the bandages around her knuckles as she examined her opponents. One of them was a boy, wide-set and tall. He was probably twice as large as her with rippling muscles to go with it. The other two were sisters, probably about her age, they were skinnier than the boy but looked very agile. They were twins.

"Alright. Kim, Mai, you two are up first."

Kim cracked her knuckles and stepped forward, dancing on her toes. She had never in her life thrown a punch at someone. She liked to think of herself as a pacifist and preferred to settle things verbally rather than ramming heads like apes.

She sized up Mai, seeing that she was the scrawnier than Lee but more agile. Kim held her fist in position as she waited for the bell to sound,

"Five...four...three...two...one...FIGHT!"

The bell sounded and Kim was off. Adrenaline pounded through her as she lunged forward with the first blow, which was quickly caught and thrown aside. She stumbled and Mai took the chance to aim a kick at her head.

Before the hit was able to connect, she fully crashed to the ground leaving Mai to fall back as well from the force.

"Come on ladies! I'm not running a preschool here!" Her coach called out.

Kim clenched her fist together and jumped back up, ready to try again. Mai also managed to scramble back up, her tight ponytail now poking out loose strands of hair. Their eyes locked for a minute and Kim knew they were both desperate for victory.

"STOP!" A voice rang out.

Both girls stopped their brawl to look over at the man who had run into the rec room. He was wide eyed and looked like someone dragged him through a car wash backwards.

"How dare you interrupt my session Abe. We have finals today!" Coach growled.

"I-I just got back from the Council hall!" He panted, "Word is Asami Sato is speaking at the meeting today!"

The Coach's eyes grew big,

"No. That can't be right, Mrs. Sato hasn't spoken to anyone in years. Not after- well you know." He said shaking his head.

"It's true! Principal Hiro said he's letting the kids out early today."

At the sound of these words the whole class cheered and shoved their way out the metal doors, leaving Kim in a daze.

"All right Kim!" Ren shouted wrapping his arms around her neck, "We're free! Time to head to the park and shoot some hoops for the rest of the day."

Kim scowled and shoved his arms off her, disgusted by his reaction.

"Asami Sato is speaking at the meeting today and all you want to do is shoot some hoops? What's wrong with you!?"

"Whoa Kim, be chill. I'm just glad I don't have to wrestle with a bunch of sweaty guys for the next five hours. I already got like five cuts on my arms and I can't guarantee their not from myself. I swear I can't aim when i'm wearing this stupid gear. Hello Kim, you still listening?"

To be honest, she wasn't. She was too busy panicking on the inside. Sato hadn't left her house in years to speak to the public. Not even during the Earth kingdoms crisis five years ago. So what was so important that she chose now to come out of seclusion?

"Sorry Ren. I guess I kind of just zoned out a little." His eyes furrowed together, concerned for her. She wasn't usually this flighty.

"Tell you what," Ren grinned and grabbed her shoulders while he pulled her out the metal doors. "I'll bring the wireless radio I have in my basement and we can play some S-ball while listening to the speech. Sound good?" He beamed.

Kim couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, ok Ren."

"Great! I'll see you in ten!" He laughed racing outside, "Don't forget to bring some water!"

"Absolutely not."

"Please!" She begged, "It's the first time in years Miss Sato will be speaking, I can't just stay cooped up in the house all day!"

Her adopted mother sighed and set her coffee down on the table. She was a skinny orange haired woman with green eyes.

"Kim I said no, okay?" She sighed, "I just don't think it's a good idea for you to be out today."

"_Why_?" Kim interjected. "Is it because i'm a non-bender? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kim, it has to do with everything. Things have changed since Avatar Korra was alive. You're not looked at as an equal and you have to understand that."

"I can't understand it. I wake up everyday, I breathe, I bleed, I do everything anyone else can do. So why treat me any different?"

"Kim. You're preaching to the wrong person. I can't change the world," She huffed "No one can. It just _is_."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Enough! Me and your father are going out to the market. We won't be back until later tonight and I expect to find you in your bed asleep when I get home. Understood?"

She didn't wait to hear Kim's answer as she turned away to call for Juro. Kim watched her adopted father grab his belt and wrap it around his round belly before stumbling out the door behind her.

Kim clenched her fist and kicked the S-ball into the wall.

"I can't change the world." She mimicked her mother, disgusted by her attitude towards the subject. "You're preaching to the wrong person, uuughn!"

After her fit she paused to look her surroundings. Same beige walls. Same cracked, wood floors. Same torn up furniture. Kim groaned and made her way up the unstable stairwell to her grandmother's room. She rapped on the door.

"Grandma? May I come in?"

She heard some scuffling around and knew her grandma was painting again. It always sounded like this when she was struck with an idea.

"Ooh, yes dear! Come in and have some tea! I've really hit the core of my creativity today!"

Kim pushed into the small room to see her grandmother slapping a wet paintbrush on a canvas. It was already swirled with colors and bright images.

"It came to me in a dream." She smirked at the drawing. Her tongue was stuck out to the side in concentration. "Isn't it lovely?"

Kim examined the oil covered canvas. Each stroke had been erratically placed, showing the rushed and frantic speed her grandmother had put into it. Yet, it still made something bigger and more beautiful.

" A work of genius Grandma."

"Oh good! I'm glad you think so, because I'm gonna give it to you when it's done."

Kim smiled and sat on the bed. Her bedroom, small as it may be, was filled with her grandmother's paintings. She loved it.

"You know Kim, you should go out. You're young. Go have fun, be free." She said, placing another thick stroke on the painting. Kim sighed.

"Can't. 'Mom' says its not a good idea."

Kim jumped as her grandmother snapped the brush.

"Spirits Kim! That woman wouldn't know a good idea from her own two feet!" She threw the brush down. "Now you listen to me. The world may be a terrible horrible place right now, but that doesn't mean you can't make it better. I used to tell your father that anything can change if you just give it a push. And you know what? He followed that advice. I'll admit he made a ton of mistakes along the way, but he made them trying to make things _better_. So don't you let _anyone_ tell you that you can't make a change."

Kim sucked in a shaky breath and rubbed her watery eyes.

"Thanks Grandma."

She pulled her in for a hug, stroking Kim's curls from her eyes.

"Go meet your friend. I'll cover for you."

Kim smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead before racing downstairs. She grabbed her S-ball and pushed out the door.

"Come on Ren. You take forever!" She groaned as Ren struggled to get a connection with the antennas on the radio.

"I'm trying! Hold up!"

Kim slapped the ball down, frustrated. Mrs. Sato would be speaking soon and Kim didn't wanna miss a single word.

"Got it." He said smacking his hands together in satisfaction. The radio buzzed into tune and commercials sounded over the static. He glanced down at his watch. 4:32. The speech would be on in eight minutes.

Kim smiled and tossed the S-ball gently at Ren.

"Thanks Mr. Mechanic. Let's play some ball while we wait."

Ren chuckled and tossed the ball back. He hadn't hung out with Kim for some time. It was nice to be able to see her again, now that her parents didn't have her shut up inside.

"So Kim. I was wondering if you'd wanna go out later this week. We could get some noodles at Ying's."

"I dunno Ren. That would mean I'd have to be seen with you in public." She teased. "But then again I do get the benefit of free noodles."

Ren scowled.

"You're terrible you know that? Absolutely awful."

Kim smirked and sauntered over to his side. He turned away, feigning a hurt expression, and she slapped his shoulder. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling her down to the ground in a gentile headlock. For a while they rolled on the ground together, trying to wrestle each other into a pin. Soon, Ren grew bored and began to tickle her sides.

"No! Ren!" She squealed, "Stop!"

He laughed and continued to torment his friend, grinning in delight at her red cheeks.

"_What_ are you doing?"

Ren stopped as he heard Riley's vile tone across from them. She was staring at them in disgust and disbelief. As if she couldn't believe what was happening.

Kim had stopped to squint up at her terrorist. Ren was ready to jump to Kim's defense when he heard her burst out in laughter. He gazed from her to Riley, both of them confused.

"Oh, hey Riley. How's it going?" Kim chuckled pulling herself up from the ground. She strolled over to Riley, locking gazes. "What brings you here?"

Ren clenched his teeth together, nervous. Kim's tone had gone from light and happy to dark and menacing in seconds. He could see the hate flaring in her yellow eyes and took a step back to give them space. Even Riley's friends moved back cautiously. Riley had noticed this and took the offensive.

"We've done this dance before. Take your filthy self and leave. Of course Ren is welcomed to stay, if he pleases." She beamed, turning towards him.

"No."

Riley did a double take.

"Excuse me?" She snarled. Kim could already see the flames appearing in her hand.

"I said no. You don't own the park. The fact that you think you do disgusts me. You may be a bender. You might be stronger than me. But I'm not leaving this park unless you drag me out by yourself. I'm not leaving until every bone in my body is broken by your stubborn self."

Ren gaped at her, shocked from her response. What in spirits name did she think she was doing? Riley was gonna kill her!

"Well then. I guess I'm gonna have to make you leave." Riley snarled and lunged forward.


End file.
